


Caught Buying Condoms

by PaperFox19



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Joseph is spotted buying condoms and makes it big news in the alley but they don’t know who he’s using the condoms with.
Relationships: Bobby Hill/Joseph Gribble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Caught Buying Condoms

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Bill, Dale, and Hank were at the Mega low Mart, looking at new power tools. It was Hank, who spotted Dale’s son Joseph coming out of the Pharmacy isle with a box. “Hey Dale what’s Joseph doing here?”

“Joseph, no no he’s at home doing his home work.” Dale said lighting a cigarette.

Hank pointed in Joseph’s direction. “Oh my god, Hank what is my son doing here?”

“Well let’s go find out.” Bill said and the group followed after Joseph.

The clerk checked Joseph out a smirk on the clerk’s face. The three adults were red in the face as they saw what Joseph had purchased. Condoms!!

Hank started yelling freaking out over something stupid like always. Dale was laughing trying not to swallow his cigarette. Bill got a little depressed that a young man like Joseph was having sex. “Well now looks like my son is getting ready to have sex.”

“What if he’s already having sex Dale!” Hank shouted.

Dale pumped his fists in the air. “Wingo baby wingo!!”

“Well Hank at least Joseph is being safe and respectful.” Bill said.

“I guess your right on that point Bill, but he’s too young to be having sex.” Hank said spouting off his uptight nonsense once again.

“Well Hank, I was about Joseph’s age when I had my first time.” Dale said, though he was lying and Hank knew that.

The guys went back to the alley to drink some beer. The conversation continued, Hank speaking his high and mighty view of things, Bill trying to look on the bright side of Joseph buying condoms, Dale saying it’s a great thing that his boy is having sex, or is going to have sex, and Boomhauer who showed up to the alley brought up in his muddled way of talking, “Who do you think he’s sleeping with?”

This brought all the older males to silence and they began to think, but the truth was far beyond their grasp.

Inside Hank’s House

Joseph and Bobby were naked and Joseph was rolling the condom over Bobby’s fat cock. Joseph was already stretched and lubed and ready to take Bobby’s cock, like he had done so many times. Joseph got on his hands and knees and Bobby aimed his cock at Joseph’s waiting hole, he thrust in and Joseph moaned in pleasure.

“I…I think our dads saw me buying condoms. Should we be worried?” Joseph said, he relaxed to Bobby’s girth and length and his own cock dripped pre cum onto Bobby’s floor.

“Nah, you kidding our dads our idiots, they’ll never figure it out.” Bobby said and began fucking his friend/lover. Joseph moaned and began playing with his dick. “Oh man you’re right!!” Joseph said, and the two fucked for hours, Bobby filling up two condoms and Joseph spurting his cum all over Bobby’s floor. They had plenty of time to clean up and for Joseph to head home. Their dads were still in the alley drinking beer and trying to figure out what Joseph was doing buying condoms.

End


End file.
